I intend to be your last
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: one shots Klaroline basados en lo canon / Klaus está decidido a cumplir su promesa, no importa el tiempo que le tome / El amor no es la mayor debilidad de un vampiro / no es un crimen amar lo que no puedes explicar.
1. Hello, love

**Resumen del one shot: Situado después del 6x03. El rechazo de Stefan ha dejado a Caroline destrozada y confusa. ¿Podría ser peor? Sí, podría recibir una llamada de Klaus preguntándole como le había ido el día. Bien, aquello pintaba realmente bien.**

* * *

><p>Caroline cerró la puerta detrás de ella una vez entró en su nuevo cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo.<p>

A las paredes de esa habitación le hacía falta un color más alegre - pensó. Desde que se había instalado en aquel hostal (dado que no podía volver a Mystic Falls) no se había fijado mucho en la decoración de su nuevo cuarto. - Un amarillo pálido le quedaría bien. - pensaba - o quizá un celeste. Cualquier color se vería mejor en lugar de ese azul marino que volvía la habitación oscura, sin vida y le daba un tono melancólico. Echaba de menos su cuarto, al igual que echaba de menos Mystic Falls.

No estaba habituada a los cambios. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los tonos alegres de su habitación, a su cama cómoda y blanda en lugar de ese colchón duro, y a su espejo, en el cual se miraba cada mañana y se arreglaba para irse al instituto. Bastante le costó acostumbrarse a los cambios de la universidad...

Aquella habitación estaba muy vacía en comparación a la suya propia.

Le pareció curioso que ahora se andara fijando en esos pequeños detalles. Pero supongo que estaba bien, el color apagado del trapizado hacía juego con su pésimo estado de humor.

''Eso está bien, supongo.''

Caroline suspiró y cerró los ojos. Después de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, había intentado entretenerse y mantener la mente distraída para evitar pensar en Stefan. Lo consiguió con la compañía de Elena, quien tuvo un bonito detalle al no volver a sacar el tema.

Elena la hizo reír y le sacó varias sonrisas, aun y cuando lo único que quería era estar sola y llorar.

Comieron helado, charlaron sobre cosas sin importancia y acabaron viendo una película. Y si lo que su mejor amiga estaba intentando con eso era hacerla olvidarse por un momento de todas sus penas, lo consiguió.

Pero una vez sola y sin nadie con quien poder entretenerse, los pensamientos pesimistas sobre la triste realidad acabaron volviendo a su mente.

Sabía que era inevitable, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerles frente.

''_Si una mínima parte de ti ha regresado por mi… entonces, quédate_'' le dijo.

Y Stefan se fue.

A Caroline su rechazo le sentó como si le hubiera caído encima una jarra de agua fría.

Al principio le supuso un shock, pero mientras él se alejaba, ella fue aceptando la idea y finalmente la sorpresa del momento acabó dando paso al dolor. Y diablos si dolía.

Se sintió _insegura_. Hacía años que no se sentía de esa manera_. _No desde que era vampira. Esas cualidades se atribuían más a la Caroline Forbes humana, la misma que había dejado atrás hacía 2 años. Ahora era una Caroline diferente, más madura. Y aunque seguía teniendo defectos, estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos por corregirlos.

Pero ese rechazo por parte de Stefan la hizo sentir en cierta parte, _frágil_ e _indecisa_.

¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Y si había vuelto a meter la pata, como acababa haciendo siempre? Tenía que haber un motivo para que él no se hubiera comunicado con ella en más de dos meses…

¿Y si se olía lo que ella estaba empezaba a sentir por él y por eso había decidido mantener las distancias?

Y sí, Caroline llegó a esa conclusión. Y se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado al pensar que quizá Stefan sentía por ella lo mismo que estaba empezando a sentir por él.

Pero que estúpida había sido al pensar algo así, ¿Verdad?

La muerte de Damon lo había dejado hundido. Era lógico que Stefan se encontrara destrozado, por mucho que él afirmara haber superado su muerte. Y evidentemente él no estaba preparado para entregarse por completo a una relación en esos momentos... Y mucho menos a una relación con Caroline Forbes. _La estúpida, presumida y neurótica Caroline._

– Stefan siempre va a amar a Elena – murmuró entonces en un susurro.

No, desde luego que Stefan Salvatore no la quería a ella. Y si eso fuera de algún modo posible, nunca podría ignorar los sentimientos de él por Elena.

_Porque Stefan siempre elegiría a Elena._

''Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán, ¿verdad Care?'' Se dijo a sí misma, mientras una sonrisa agridulce cruzaba su rostro. ''¿Cuando alguien te elegirá a ti?_'_'

Ella nunca sería la _única._

Y mucho menos para Stefan Salvatore. Él era perfecto, ella era todo lo contrario a él. Totalmente imperfecta, llena de defectos e inseguridades, neurótica y controladora.

Esas solo eran algunas de sus desvirtudes.

Caroline sonrió melancólicamente al hacer un recuento de todos sus defectos.

Ella era, nada más y nada menos, como esos típicos personajes que aparecían en series y películas cutres; La clásica chica rubia y presumida que nunca faltaba en un instituto americano. La que le hacía sombra a la protagonista, una chica dulce e inocente. La historia de esos personajes nunca tenía importancia... Y ni hablar de un final feliz. ¿Final feliz? ¿En qué película el chico protagonista se quedaba con la chica neurótica y presumida, en lugar de la chica dulce y tímida, que en este caso sería Elena Gilbert?

Si existía una película con ese final, ella quería verla.

_''Caroline, Tú y Stefan… ¿Tienes sentimientos por él?''_

Era lógico, supongo. Stefan siempre había estado ahí para ella. La ayudó y la enseñó a controlar su sed por la sangre humana, a mejorar su autocontrol y a alimentarse solo de animales. Él siempre había sido un gran apoyo para Caroline.

Y durante los últimos meses se habían vuelto muy cercanos… tanto que ella creyó empezar a desarrollar sentimientos por él, ¿Pero y si Caroline lo estaba malinterpretando?

¿Y si estaba confundiendo amistad con amor? ¿O atracción con amor…?

Quizá estaba equivocada y no estaba enamorada de Stefan. Y que esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se debían simplemente al dolor que le supuso perder de nuevo a su mejor amigo. No lo sabía.

Pero si era solo amistad, ¿Por qué el dolor que estaba sintiendo le recordaba al que sintió cuando Tyler la abandonó?

Caroline se sintió realmente _patética. _Porque ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y una de ella resbaló por su mejilla.

Y aunque lo que más deseaba era rendirse ante sus impulsos y llorar durante el resto de la noche, no lo hizo.

Se secó las lágrimas y se recompuso. ''_Eres fuerte, Caroline. No vas a llorar por eso_''

Justo cuando estaba limpiando los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, su móvil sonó.

Esperó unos segundos, los cuales se tomó para controlar su respiración y tras desbloquear la pantalla, se llevó el móvil a la oreja.

– ¿Hola?

– Hola, amor.

_Mierda._

– Klaus… – fue el único sonido que salió de su boca. No supo si se debía a la sorpresa o al nudo que tenía en la garganta – Hey

– Caroline, ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Claro! Claro que estoy bien.

– ¿Segura? Creo que en circunstancias normales no te hubieras limitado a decir ''Klaus, hey''

Sí, supongo que era una manera fina de decirle que en cuanto a él era una borde de mierda.

– Estoy bien. – Se limitó a decir.

Hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su respiración agitada, para no darle señales de estar al borde del llanto. Aunque era tarea dificil, Klaus era un híbrido y tenía el sentido del oído muy agudo.

¿Por qué la llamaba? ¿Qué demonios quería?

Caroline finalmente se recompuso.

– QUÉ QUIERES – exigió, haciendo uso del típico tono cortante que siempre empleaba con él.

Klaus soltó una risita que la puso de los nervios.

– Sí, esa es la Caroline que tanto me gusta.

– Klaus, ¿Por qué me has llamado?

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa del híbrido a través del teléfono.

– Supongo que por el mismo motivo por el que tú has respondido...

– No he mirado la pantalla al responder. No sabía que eras tú. – Esta vez fue Caroline la que sonrió maliciosamente.

– Oh, vaya. Eso es un golpe a mi orgullo.

– Sigo preguntándome el motivo de tu llamada.

– Te echo de menos – dijo simplemente, dejando a Caroline sin habla.

Algo se removió en su interior ante esas palabras, pero Caroline sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar esa cálida sensación en el pecho. Él siguió hablando.

– Y no dejo de pensar en lo que pasó en el bosque... En tu confesión.

– No sigas por ahí – advirtió.

– tus besos, tu roce...

– Klaus, detente – Pidió, sonrojándose hasta la médula.

– Tus gemidos... – ronroneó él y Caroline rápidamente colgó el teléfono.

Sí, colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó a otro lado de la cama.

Segundos después de nuevo estaba sonando.

La vampiresa se mordió el labio mirando el teléfono, algo nerviosa. Pero el tono de la llamada finalizó, y Caroline se descubrió a si misma sonriendo.

¿Pero qué más daba? Ya no volverían a verse, no estaba mal tontear un poco con él. A distancia. Así que cuando el móvil volvió a sonar, Caroline contestó.

– ¿No sabes que es de mala educación colgar el teléfono a un hombre mientras está hablando, amor?

– Te avisé que pararas.

– ¿Por qué debería? Te he dicho la verdad. Precisamente estaba pensando en eso cuando te he llamado. Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo pero temía que no contestaras.

– Pues estabas en lo cierto. No tenía ninguna intención de contestar de haber sabido que eras tú.

– mmm... sabes que en el fondo tú también me echas de menos, dulzura.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿O... quizá ya me has reemplazado? – Dijo dramáticamente, haciéndose el herido. Eso casi hizo a Caroline reír, pero no rió.

en cambio, le quitó la sonrisa que llevaba pintada en la cara desde que Klaus la llamó.

él estaba bromeando, pero Caroline supuso que él no se imaginaba que quizá en parte, aquello podría ser verdad. ¿Lo estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso se estaba fijando en Stefan por ser exactamente todo lo opuesto a Klaus?

Pero ella no iba a hablarle de Stefan. En su lugar le espetó en tono cortante:

– ¿Cómo iba a reemplazar algo que nunca existió?

Eso fue hiriente, y Caroline lo sabía. Se arrepintió de ello. Klaus no tenía culpa de nada de lo que le estaba pasando y ella lo estaba pagando con él. Sabía que ese comentario le había herido.

Se sintió realmente mal. Todo se le acumuló en ese momento y los ojos volvieron a empañársele por las lágrimas.

Evidentemente él notó que algo no iba bien.

– Caroline, ¿De verdad estás bien?

– No. – Negó con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que él no podía verla. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla – no, no estoy bien.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

– ¡Todo! – gritó, y supo que ya no habría vuelta a atrás – nada de esto es lo que me esperaba. Quería una vida normal, ir a la universidad, seguir adelante con mi vida, avanzar... pero no. ¡Nada de esto es normal! Lo normal no es perder una y otra vez a las personas que más quieres. Lo normal no es volver a perder a tu amiga por tercera vez, presenciar como el otro lado se destruye, ver morir a tu mejor amigo, ¡Consolar a tu mejor amiga inútilmente por la muerte de su novio! ver como recurre a las drogas con tal de volver a verlo y... ¡pasarse el verano buscando la forma de traer a tus amigos de vuelta! Esto... _no es lo que yo quería._

Aquello dejó a Klaus sin palabras.

Luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

– Estoy aquí, Caroline. Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó.

Caroline suspiró y empezó desde el principio, le habló de todo el asunto de los viajeros, hasta llegar a la parte de Stefan. Evidentemente, no le comentó nada de sus posibles sentimientos por él.

– Estoy seguro de que Stefan no actuaría de ese modo. Algo le está torturando.

– La muerte de Damon... – Caroline volvió a suspirar – pero no entiendo por qué mantiene las distancias conmigo.

– Tendrá sus motivos, Caroline. Formabas parte de su vida en el momento que todo aquello ocurrió. Dale tiempo.

– Oh, entonces Elena no formaba parte de su vida en aquel entonces – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Pues bien que ha estado con ella hoy mientras a mi me ha ignorado.

– Ahí capto... ¿celos, amor?

– ¡No! – respondió al instante.

_No quería que él pensara eso._

– Stefan es mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones, y también para darse cuenta de los errores que comete por el camino. Se dará cuenta de ello.

Caroline no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, se dejó caer en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué no quería que Klaus pensara que sentía algo por Stefan?

– ¿Amor?

– Sigo aquí. – dijo rápidamente. Se mordió el labio. – Klaus, oye... gracias por escucharme.

– ¿Cuando no lo he hecho? – Caroline sonrió. Era cierto. – Puedes contar conmigo, Caroline.

– Gracias – repitió en un susurro.

De nuevo sonrió.

Entonces escuchó una voz que sonaba lejana desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Klaus suspiró.

– Amor, ahora tengo que dejarte...

Aquello la hizo sentir triste. Quería seguir hablando con él. Y además, aquello despertó su curiosidad. ¿De quién sería aquella voz? Quiso preguntarle que era de su vida allí en Nueva Orleans. ¿Qué serían esos asuntos que tenía pendientes? ¿Por qué Klaus se fue de Mystic Falls?

– ¿Tienes que irte ahora?

Emitió un quejido y escuchó a Klaus reír. Era reconfortante oír su risa. Se sentía menos sola en aquella habitación. En aquel instante se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

– Lo siento, Caroline.

Se formó un silencio después de eso, Klaus no colgó el teléfono, como si estuviera dudando sobre decirle algo.

– ¿Sigues ahí? – Preguntó ella.

– Amor, si mañana tu móvil suena... ¿prometes contestar sin mirar el nombre del emisor?

Aquello la hizo reír.

– Puede...

– Bien... quizá a partir de las 21:00 recibas una llamada.

– Quizá conteste.

Prácticamente lo oyó ronronear tras decirle eso. Caroline soltó una carcajada.

– Adiós, Caroline.

– Adiós...

Se sintió algo incómoda entonces. Dudó sobre añadir algo más. Finalmente cerró los ojos y lo dijo.

– ¿Klaus?

– ¿mmm?

– Yo también te echo de menos.


	2. I was promised a date

**Caroline le ha prometido a Klaus una cita a cambio de la vida de uno de sus híbridos, cita que él piensa aprovechar.**

* * *

><p>Quizá estuvo arreglándose más tiempo del necesario. Si algo estaba claro es que esa condenada cita le estaba haciendo perder poco a poco la paciencia y poniéndolo de los nervios. Allí esparcida por el suelo estaba la prueba; todas las camisas y trajes que se había probado hacía tan solo unos minutos. Estos le quedaban bien obviamente - nada había cambiado desde la última vez que se los puso hacía más de treinta años - pero sentía que no eran adecuados para su cita. Era exasperante. Se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita. Y es que de algún modo, esa era la primera cita con algún significado para él. No iba a verse con una mujer cualquiera, era Caroline. Y Caroline era… diferente. Aun no lograba poner nombre a los sentimientos que ella despertaba en él y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, solo sabía que ella le importaba.<p>

Que se preocupaba por Caroline.

Y que _no_ era amor.

El amor es un sentimiento débil y patético, se recordó a sí mismo.

A lo largo de los años muchas mujeres le habían llamado la atención por su gran atractivo. Mujeres con las que se había terminado acostando, y después de eso, aborreciendo. Tuvo lo que quería, una noche de sexo desenfrenado con esas mujeres, y si bien era cierto que quizá en sus más de mil años una que otra se había ganado sus afectos él no había dejado que esos sentimientos se convirtieran en algo más.

Su lema; '_'el amor es la principal debilidad de un vampiro''_

Todo cuanto Klaus hacía era herir a los demás antes de que lo hirieran a él.

Construía muros delante de otros muros para mantenerse alejado del amor, la debilidad.

Y por eso cada vez que empezaba a encariñarse con una mujer terminaba huyendo del problema de la forma más cruel y cobarde posible, pero la más resultante; la asesinaba para deshacerse de ella.

Con Caroline en cambio sabía que no podría hacer tal barbaridad. No sería capaz de soportar algo así. Desde el primer momento en que la vio quiso que esa vampiro bebé fuera feliz. Vio una luz a través de ella, y por eso sabía que Caroline merecía mucho más de lo que tenía. Ese pueblo, esos amigos que decían preocuparse por ella cuando la mandaban a la boca del lobo con tal de distraerlo, aun a sabiendas que él era un monstruo y podría matarla a la primera de cambio, no la merecían.

Aunque quizá sus enemigos lo conocían mejor de lo que pensaba. Tal vez ellos estuvieran al corriente de sus sentimientos por Caroline y supieran que nunca le pondría un dedo encima, porque él la...

La deseaba.

_Nada más._

Caroline era magnética. Era luz. Se sentía atraído por ella de una manera que incluso le inspiraba temor. Y tuvo miedo al principio, de dejar que aquello se convirtiera en algo real, de que ella se volviera su debilidad. Pero acabó descubriendo una verdad que provocó que todos esos pensamientos desaparecieran y que todas sus dudas se desvanecieran; ella lo hacía feliz.

Era su preciosa sonrisa lo que le hizo darse cuenta de eso. Caroline podía estar sonriéndole a una anciana en el parque y eso lo hacía irremediablemente feliz. Podía sonreírle a Tyler, y eso lo hacía desear arrancarle el corazón a Tyler. Podía sonreírle a él, y eso era la mejor sensación que podía tener. Y descubrir que en mil años de vida no había experimentado algo tan satisfactorio como eso lo asustaba y lo hacía feliz al mismo tiempo.

¿Por que no era eso maravilloso?

Por fin encontraba una persona que lograba hacerlo feliz con tan solo una sonrisa.

Y aun así, no entendía la razón.

¿Pero por qué verla sonreír provocaba ese efecto en él? ¿Por qué ese corazón oscuro suyo se saltaba un latido cada vez que veía su sonrisa, para después volver a latir más rápido?

_¿Era amor?_

Era algo nuevo para Klaus. Y esta vez, no quería huir de sus sentimientos. Quería estar cerca de ella, hacerla reír y por patético que sonara, quería también abrazarla.

Quería hacerla feliz.

Era Caroline la que huía de él en cada ocasión que el híbrido mostraba interés en ella. Sin embargo esta vez sería la excepción; ella le había prometido una cita a cambio de la vida de uno de sus híbridos. Y si había algo que Klaus bien sabía de ella, era que Caroline Forbes era demasiado noble como para faltar a su palabra.

Y en esas estaba ahora, observando a Caroline en su faceta de perfeccionista dar ordenes a la orquestra, que al parecer, la música que tocaban no era apropiada para el momento.

– ¡esto una fiesta, no un funeral!

– ¿Y que tal estoy? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa alegre surcándole el rostro. Ella se quedó sin habla al verle, y Klaus al darse cuenta de su reacción sonrió aun más ampliamente.

_Feliz._

– Estás… perfecto.

Caroline volvió a hablar rápidamente para enmendar su error.

– Lo que es tan exasperante que no puedo ni siquiera mirarte.

Lo miró durante unos segundos intentando disimular una sonrisa y falló en el intento.

Y entonces Caroline lo mandó todo al infierno. Hoy iba a estar de buenas con él, estaba demasiado cansada como para levantar barreras entre ellos.

_Hoy_ olvidaría con quien estaba tratando. Le había prometido una cita a aquel hombre, a Klaus, no al monstruo que había en él. Ella iba a pasar la tarde con el hombre y no con el híbrido que había hecho tantas atrocidades a su grupo de amigos. No quería pensar en nada de eso. Desconectar durante un tiempo era justo lo que necesitaba. Reirían juntos, tomarían algo y quien sabe, incluso bailarían alguna que otra canción. Pero la realidad la golpeó de vuelta, en forma de una pareja que se acercaba a la multitud cogida de la mano.

Tyler Lockwood y Hayley Marshall.

Klaus pudo ver perfectamente la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Caroline. Al instante supo lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

También descubrió que se sentía dolida, y en esos momentos lo que más deseó fue ir hacia su primer intento de híbrido y arrancarle el corazón del pecho justo enfrente de toda esa multitud, sin importar quien viera el crimen. Caroline estaba afectada, y eso era lo único que le importaba. Y por eso, en lugar de ir hacía Tyler y matarlo se quedó junto a ella, estudiándola. Pensó en alguna forma de hacer el momento más fácil. ¿Pero no sería aquello estúpido? ¿Qué iba a decirle? En lugar de sacar el tema a flote decidió empezar una conversación totalmente diferente.

Le pidió que le hablara de ella. Tenía interés por saber de su vida, era un hecho. Cosa que Caroline no creía dado que puso los ojos en blanco ante su pregunta. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué solo pensaba que sus objetivos con ella eran solo llevársela a la cama? Iba más allá de eso. Era evidente que quería tenerla en su cama, pero sus intenciones no eran solo esas. Él quería conocerla. Saber de sus esperanzas, sus sueños, todo cuanto quería en la vida.

Caroline rió nuevamente.

– ¿En serio? ¿Estamos volviendo a tener esta conversación?

Klaus escogió para ellos una de las mesas blancas, la que más lejos quedaban de la orquestra. Se sentó en la silla sin dejar de mirarla.

– Siéntate conmigo. Hablemos.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco, pero hizo lo que se le pidió.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Por donde empiezo?

– Tu infancia. – Ella levantó una ceja – háblame de ella.

– No hay mucho que contar realmente. Tuve… una infancia normal. Mis padres estaban juntos, al principio – eso captó el interés de Klaus, pero la dejó hablar – y ambos me querían. No hay nada extraño, tuve la infancia y adolescencia de cualquier chica normal. ¿Podemos cambiar de conversación ya?

– Una adolescencia normal, si omites la parte en la que te conviertes en vampiro. – señaló él con una sonrisa.

– Sí, exacto.

– Me has dicho que tus padres se separaron.

Caroline sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza.

– ¿En serio tengo que hablar de esto?

Klaus levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

– Nos estamos conociendo, amor.

Caroline entrecerró los ojos, y luchó por retener la sonrisa que amenazaba con asomar sus labios al decir las siguientes palabras.

– Mi padre resultó ser gay.

Casi se rió por su reacción.

– Vaya… – murmuró Klaus, sin saber muy bien que decir a eso – tuvo que ser…

– ¿Extraño, sorprendente? Lo fue, sin duda. Pero al menos yo lo acepté tal y como era, cosa que él nunca hizo conmigo.

Y una vez dejó a Klaus sin palabras, se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia la multitud lo más rápido que le permitían sus tacones.

– Ahora vuelvo. – dijo simplemente.

Iba hacia Elena y parecía enfadada. Drama de chicas, pensó él. Klaus esperó durante un tiempo observándolas, al final se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un estúpido sin hacer nada y se levantó para ir a por bebidas. Una vez llegó a la mesa del catering se fijó en el champagne. Antes de llegar a llenar su copa escuchó el tono de voz de Caroline.

Estaba llamando la atención de los curiosos por el espectáculo que estaba montando.

– Creo que tienes sentimientos por Damon y no me gusta. – seguía Caroline espetándole a Elena, que la observaba con disgusto, pero no más que el que sentía Caroline en ese momento.

Elena se estaba enamorando del mismo hombre que tantas cosas horribles le hizo en el pasado. ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse de alguien así cuando ya tenía a alguien perfecto a su lado? Stefan era su amor épico. Debía estar ciega para no verlo. Desde luego que estaba ciega, era ese estúpido vínculo de sangre que la unía a Damon, le estaba haciendo confundir sus sentimientos.

Klaus llegó pronto a su lado.

– Tranquila, amor. Estás montando una escena.

Caoline dejó escapar un resoplido de fastidio al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Había perdido los estribos, ¡Pero no por eso dejaba de tener razón! Elena merecía alguien mucho mejor.

_Damon era malo._

Hablando de Elena, no entendió la mirada de odio que le dirigió. Mirando de ella a Klaus, espetó:

– Vaya Caroline, muchas gracias por hacer este momento mucho más fácil.

Sin más, se marchó.

Caroline parpadeó anonadada.

¿Por qué demonios siempre sus peleas acababan así?

– ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la mala?

Ante su pregunta, Klaus le dedicó una sonrisa adornada con hoyuelos.

– Vamos a conseguirnos una bebida, te contaré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ser el chico malo.

.

.

.

Los dramas de Elena y su patético triangulo amoroso no lo interesaban para nada, pero Caroline hablaba del tema con mucho ímpetu. Estaba claro que estaba enfadada. Tenía entendido que no profesaba un gran aprecio a Damon. La comprendía, no le hizo falta preguntar el por qué, el mismo se hacía una idea. Era un vampiro patético e impulsivo que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias. No le tenía ningún respeto. Si no fuera el hermano de Stefan lo hubiera matado hacia mucho tiempo.

– No entiendo que puede ver en él aparte de una cara bonita.

– Una cara bonita y actitud de rebelde. Ya con eso tiene el terreno ganado con muchas mujeres.

Caroline levantó una ceja ante sus palabras.

– Y asumo que tu amiga es una de esas mujeres. – siguió él.

Caroline no supo si fruncir el ceño o sonreír al decir las siguientes palabras.

– Hablas como si conocieras muy bien el tema.

Cara bonita, chico malo, actitud _rebelde - _si se podía llamar así a su psicopatía_ - _ Él tenía todo de eso. Por supuesto que tendría muchas mujeres con la que calentar su cama.

– Un caballero no habla sobre sus aventuras con una dama.

Caroline sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza.

– ¿Sabes? me preguntas mucho por mi vida. Demasiado.

No quería ser malinterpretada. De hecho le gustaba que alguien se interesara por ella, aunque muy en el fondo seguía pensando que fingía para llevársela a la cama. Como fuera. Se había dado cuenta de que siempre acababa preguntándole por ella.

Klaus la miró con curiosidad. Ella se explicó haciendo un gesto con las manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

– No tengo mucho que contar, ya lo has visto. Y desde luego las cosas que tengo que decir no son de tu interés.

– No las que tienen que ver con Elena, desde luego.

Caroline sonrió.

– ¿Y que hay de ti?

– ¿De mi?

– Sí, hablo contigo, señor híbrido original – soy más viejo que el tiempo y he vivido miles de historias.

Él reprimió una sonrisa antes de contestar.

– No soy tan antiguo.

Caroline levantó una ceja.

– ¿Qué edad tienes exactamente? Tengo entendido que en tu época apenas usabais ropa. – comentó burlona. Él intentó mantenerse serio, aunque acabó riéndole las gracias.

– Dejé de contar cuando sobrepasé los mil años.

– Vamos, deja de hacerte el interesante conmigo.

Klaus la miró con seriedad.

- No estoy tratando de hacerme el interesante.

– No puedes hablar… oh dios mío. ¿Qué persona se olvida de su edad?

Él se encogió de hombros. No entendía su reacción, al fin y al cabo era como ella decía, era muy viejo, y más le daba que un año pasara o que no.

Su vida siempre sería igual, eterna.

– Voy a vivir toda la eternidad, amor. Te lo dije en una ocasión. Hace tiempo acabé con esta costumbre humana. ¿Qué hay que celebrar, realmente? ¿Qué he sobrevivido un año más? Cuando tienes claro que vas a vivir para siempre dejas de preocuparte por los años que van pasando.

Caroline se quedó pensativa. No se imaginaba a si misma en un futuro actuando con tanta frialdad acerca de su edad. Por muchos años que pasaran, ella iba a seguir ilusionándose en el día de su cumpleaños. Era su día al fin y al cabo. Las cosas no iban a cambiar. No en eso.

Si de algo se había dado cuenta, era que Klaus siempre lograba hacerle replantearse muchas cosas.

.

.

.

– ¿Por qué tu padre no te aceptó?

La pregunta la pilló completamente desprevenida. Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa se volvió hacia él.

– ¿Qué?

– Dijiste que tu padre no te aceptaba, ¿Era por quien eres? – la miró con suavidad, buscando las palabras correctas–- ¿o por lo _que_ eres? ¿No aceptó tu vampirismo?

Ella volvió la cabeza al frente mientras caminaban uno al lado de otro en dirección a su casa. No lo miraba directamente, pero Klaus pudo ver por su expresión lo mucho que ese tema la afectaba.

La entendía. Diablos, nadie mejor que él la entendería. Pocas cosas hay más dolorosas que el rechazo de un padre. Saber esa faceta de su pasado hizo despertar a sus demonios internos. Estaba enfadado. Estaba confuso. ¿Qué clase de persona en el mundo podía darle la espalda a esa criatura?

Era preciosa, era fuerte, leal, divertida, sincera y estaba llena de luz.

_Y él la amaba._

Y fue en ese mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de la innegable verdad.

Era amor.

La amaba.

– Fue cuando descubrió que era vampiro. Intentó cambiarme. Me dijo… muchas cosas horribles – su tono herido le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Quiso repararlo, cambiar esa parte de su pasado, pero todo cuanto hizo era observarla con tristeza. – A veces me gustaría preguntarle el por qué. Sigo sin entender porque hizo lo que hizo. No pudo cambiar lo que soy.

– Nadie puede cambiar lo que eres. Pero si _quien_ eres. Nunca le des el poder a nadie para destruirte.

Caroline lo miró son sorpresa por sus palabras. En el momento en el que fue a hablar, su móvil sonó y el momento se rompió.

Klaus la observó mientras escribía con rapidez un mensaje. No sabía a quien. Pensar que era a Tyler lo hizo apretar los puños. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su rabia en lugar de disminuirse empezara a acrecentarse. Una vez ella respondió, había vuelto a caminar en silencio a su lado, pero no había vuelto a hablarle.

Él intentó sacarle conversación, pero no recibió más que monosílabos y alguna que otra sonrisa forzada.

Era como si de pronto hubiera recordado quien era él y el porque estaba con él.

Y lo odiaba.

Cuando entendió que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra durante el resto del camino, también él se quedó en absoluto silencio. Ya podía ver la casa de Caroline. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Despedirse de ella con un frío ''adiós'' y de vuelta a lo de siempre? No lo había planeado así. La cosas iban bien. De no haber sido por ese estúpido mensaje ahora estarían riendo, y él se despediría de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Y quizá entonces... habría una oportunidad en el horizonte.

Pero en este universo, su idea se acabó destruyendo. Llevado por la rabia por sus amigos y a sí mismo, cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta de su casa no lo pensó dos veces y lo soltó:

– ¿Ni siquiera nos hemos despedido y ya estás empezando a ignorarme?

Caroline se detuvo de golpe. De espaldas a él, no logró verle la cara. Klaus se moría por saber que estaba rondando por su cabeza. No le dio mucho tiempo a pensar en eso, pues Caroline en una mera fracción de segundo había acortado la distancia que los separaba y le había plantado un beso en la mejilla.

Se quedó sin respiración. Fue un simple roce de sus labios en la mejilla pero sintió como si sus labios fueran llamas ardientes sobre su piel. No le sorprendería que dejaran una quemadura. El colibrí dentro de él empezó a aletear, y de pronto, sin pensarlo dos veces por encima, decidió hacer una gran locura.

Una vez Caroline se estaba separando, Klaus giró la cabeza y capturó sus labios con los suyos en un beso atrevido.

_Atrevido, pero inocente._

Al igual que él segundos atrás, Caroline se quedó en un completo estado de shock. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras Klaus la besaba, ni siquiera cerró los ojos. No duró mucho. Dos, tres segundos, o incluso cuatro se atrevería a decir. Cuando terminó y finalmente Klaus se separó, se quedó observando la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia.

_¿Sorpresa? __Indignación._

Se había atrevido a besarla.

Klaus la había besado.

_Klaus_

¡El muy desgraciado! ¡Había pensado que era un perfecto caballero y la había besado a traición!

El susodicho le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca adornada con hoyuelos.

– Buenas noches, Caroline.

Y sin más, el muy idiota se esfumó como el humo de un cigarrillo en una noche de invierno, dejando a una Caroline completa y absolutamente indignada frente a su porche.

_Se las iba a pagar._

¡Oh, por supuesto que se las iba a pagar!

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline ya no podrá decir que nunca ha besado a nadie en la primera cita :P<strong>


	3. Geometry classes

**Pedido de Katielone, dadle las gracias a ella o (culpadla) :P **

**Resumen del one shot: Situado en el capítulo 4x17. Stefan llega un poco tarde para... **_**interrumpir**_** a Klaus y a Caroline.**

**Aviso: Hot hybrid sex.**

* * *

><p>Cuando encontró a Klaus en la mansión Salvatore dedicándole esa estúpida y sexy sonrisa burlesca suya Caroline se puso de los nervios.<p>

_Otra vez, ¿de verdad era él necesario?_

¿Por qué tenía Stefan que llamarlo? Oh, por supuesto que él era el híbrido original invencible que por alguna extraña razón del universo se había propuesto ayudarlos con sus planes para deshacerse de Silas – siempre por interés suyo, porque para nada le interesaba salvar el culo de Elena y los suyos – y Stefan, haciendo uso de su inteligencia (o estupidez, desde su punto de vista) había aceptado tener a Klaus por una vez en su equipo.

_Pero. No. Era. Necesario._

No dejaba de ser el enemigo - ¿Lo era aún? –ella lo veía así. Sí, por supuesto que para ella seguía siendo el enemigo. Por su culpa la noche anterior la había pasado llorando bajo las sábanas de su cama pensando en Tyler, en que su relación con él se había terminado para siempre. ¿Y por qué? Porque Klaus nuevamente lo había alejado de ella.

Enterró en lo más profundo de su mente los demás recuerdos de esa nefasta noche.

_Sé que estás enamorado de mi._

_Cualquier persona capaz de amar puede ser salvada._

Y también ignoró el hecho de que había dejado a Tyler escapar con vida por ella.

Había sido todo por ella.

Su hermano había muerto justo frente a sus ojos, y aun así, ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, le había soltado un montón de palabras hirientes, sin importarle que estas pudieran destruirlo. En aquel momento no vio las cosas claras, su mente estaba nublada y un odio irracional se había apoderado de su ser; Klaus se había atrevido a asesinar a la madre de Tyler, y con eso, había sobrepasado una línea muy importante en el juego.

Había dejado una herida muy profunda en Tyler.

La había decepcionado.

En el momento en el que ya estaba empezando a ver a Klaus con otros ojos (gracias a la cita que compartieron. La verdad sea dicha, se sintió mal al ayudar a Tyler con su plan) tuvo que cometer esa barbaridad al matar a sus doce híbridos junto a Carol Lockwood.

Una parte de ella le recordó en ese entonces que su novio, _ex novio,_ Tyler, había sido el primero en mover ficha al querer deshacerse de una vez por todas de Klaus y disfrazarse así de macho alfa, volviendo a sus híbridos contra él, esos híbridos que tanto tiempo llevaba Klaus deseando crear para formar su ejército de malhechores.

Pero desde luego no iba a seguir pensando en el hecho de que, si Tyler no hubiera hecho nada, nada de eso hubiera pasado. En primer lugar Klaus nunca debió de haber doblegado la voluntad de esos doce hombre lobo al convertirlos en un ser que nunca pidieron ser y que además detestaban con toda su alma, _híbridos_. Y por si convertirlos en contra de su voluntad fuera poco, obligándolos también a permanecer a su lado en todo momento, como si fueran sus esclavos.

Klaus no tenía corazón. Klaus solo pensaba por sí mismo y lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión.

Y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de todo el daño que había provocado, la estaba mirando con ese brillo de deseo en sus ojos y una sonrisa adornada con hoyuelos que le quitó la respiración e hizo nacer el deseo en ella… el deseo de borrarle la sonrisa a golpes.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla con tanta adoración después de todo lo que había hecho?

Todo, absolutamente todo lo que había entre ellos se había esfumado en el momento en el que había asesinado a la madre de Tyler y obligado al chico a irs…

Espera, ¿acababa de pensar que de hecho, había _algo_ entre ellos antes de que eso ocurriera?

Borrar, borrar, ¡omitir!

Caroline se aclaró la garganta y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo. Seguir con el plan era lo único importante en ese momento, ya dejaría esa nueva revelación para… _nunca._

– Veamos… ha habido dos masacres. La del pastor Young está aquí, – pasando el lápiz con manos temblorosas sobre el mapa se las arregló para dibujar una línea recta con ayuda de la regla. – y el antiguo sótano de los Lockwood (donde mataste despiadadamente a doce de tus propios híbridos) está aquí… – después de dedicarle una mirada severa prosiguió – De acuerdo con el libro, el triangulo de expansión es equilátero, llevándonos… justo aquí. – al terminar de formar un triangulo equilátero no muy correcto se detuvo y miró al híbrido, orgullosa de sí misma.

– Alguien ha estado saltándose sus clases de geometría.

Caroline frunció el ceño pero Klaus no llegó a verlo y se centró en su propia parte del mapa.

– En realidad hay dos lugares donde la tercera masacre puede ocurrir – y con eso, dibujó un nuevo triángulo junto al suyo, ampliando la zona señalada por Caroline y ampliando también el territorio sospechoso.

Ella lo miró alzando sus cejas.

– No me dejaste terminar. – señaló, y Klaus la observó con un deje de diversión y un brillo juguetón en los ojos - ojos azul grisáceo en los cuales se perdió Caroline, y que la invitaron a bajar la mirada hacia sus carnosos y _perfectos_ labios, que pedían a gritos ser besados y mordidos. Resistiéndose a morder su propio labio inferior imaginándose a sí misma haciéndole esas cosas al híbrido, levantó la mirada y volvió a mirarlo a sus penetrantes ojos. La chispa juguetona aun estaba en ellos, pero pudo ver perfectamente como sus pupilas se oscurecían con… ¿Deseo? Y como le recorría el cuerpo entero de arriba abajo.

Caroline se aclaró la garganta.

– Y, igualmente nunca me gustó la geometría. Nunca tuve un buen profesor, de todas formas.

– Podría ofrecerme para eso. La geometría esconde muchos misterios, estoy seguro de que acabaría gustándote…

¿Era malo que su corazón se hubiera acelerado a un ritmo alarmante? Sí, definitivamente era mala señal, _horrible._ Y sobretodo fue preocupante que se mordiera el labio inferior de forma inconsciente al pensar en el doble sentido que encerraban sus palabras.

Cuando Klaus se dio cuenta del cambio del ambiente, de la tensión que se había formado entre ellos y que perfectamente podría cortarse con un cuchillo, sonrió. Como un felino empezó a rodear la mesa para acercarse a ella, _a su presa._

Caroline tragó saliva.

– La gente suele subestimarla, pero te aseguro, amor, que tiene muchísimas funciones. Ya has visto que gracias a ella hemos podido llegar a la zona exacta en la que se encuentra el aquelarre de brujitas…

La rubia pareció reaccionar ante eso, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando notó la presencia del híbrido detrás de ella y el fantasma de sus dedos posarse en sus hombros.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda hasta…?

– Más que suficiente. – la cortó, y en lugar de posar las manos en sus hombros como había temido, la aferró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, pegando su espalda contra su firme pecho. – Al menos, no empezará el ritual en tres cuartos de hora. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para… asegurar la estrategia.

Caroline disimuló un jadeo cuando los labios del híbrido acariciaron cierto punto en su cuello que la hizo estremecer, pero un ruidito que podría significar un montón de cosas salió de ella sin que pudiera evitarlo cuando Klaus sopló en su cuello. Su aliento era cálido, e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de arriba abajo… y que sus bragas se mojaran.

Sabía que debería alejarse de él como si la hubiera quemado y fingir que eso nunca había pasado, pero a decir verdad, Caroline había dejado de pensar racionalmente desde el mismo momento en el que se perdió en sus ojos.

Y Klaus lo sabía.

_Presa capturada._

Pillandola desprevenida, hizo girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda con una mano y capturó sus labios en un beso feroz y hambriento.

Caroline tembló como un flan.

_Se sentía. Tan. Jodidamente. BIEN._

Separó rápidamente los labios para dejar entrar la escurridiza y cálida lengua del híbrido en su boca, la cual le dio una muy buena bienvenida. Al instante escuchó el gemido complaciente de Klaus. Milésimas de segundo después ya estaban peleando con sus lenguas en una lucha por el dominio que, eventualmente, acabó ganando Klaus.

La vampira notó el agarre del híbrido hacerse más y más fuerte y supo a ciencia cierta que lo estaba volviendo loco, así que no se sorprendió cuando tras darle la vuelta hacía él la levantó del trasero obligándola a rodearle la cintura con las piernas y la llevó encima de la mesa, donde la sentó no sin antes lanzar despreocupadamente los papeles al suelo.

No separó los labios de los suyos en ningún momento, mordisqueándolos y dándoles leves tirones de vez en cuando. Pero en el momento en el que Caroline empezó a acariciar los pequeños rizos de su cabello, se separó con dificultad y con la respiración un tanto agitada por la excitación. Sabía que necesitaba su aprobación para seguir con lo que habían empezado… Ella tenía que estar cien por cien segura de eso.

_Le rompería el corazón si al terminar actuara como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos._

Pero Caroline no le dio su aceptación, y tampoco asintió con la cabeza, porque simplemente no se dio cuenta de la mirada suplicante del híbrido y de la pregunta en sus ojos, puesto que estaba mirando fijamente sus labios, deseando volver a besarlos. Y, cuando bajó la mano con la que estaba acariciando su cabello a la nuca del híbrido y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, Klaus se vio obligado a responder al beso. Había traspasado la barrera de no retorno y por más que quisiera ya no podría detenerse hasta haberse vaciado en su interior.

Nada más pensar en las paredes de Caroline rodearlo y apretándolo se volvió loco, y llevado por un instinto casi animal devoró sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana antes de levantarle la blusa por la cabeza. Caroline rápidamente se deshizo con él de la prenda, pero cuando fue a ocuparse de Klaus no fue directa a por su camiseta negra como había pensado él, sino que fue a por sus pantalones. Con una rapidez inhumana empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera.

Al notar su impaciencia, el híbrido rió, y ella quiso golpearlo, pero estaba demasiado excitada para hacer eso y romper el momento (¿o mejorarlo? Seguro que le gustaría que lo golpeara) no importaba. Lo quería dentro de ella Y AHORA.

Cuando Caroline le bajó los pantalones junto a los boxers, lo primero que hizo él fue observar su reacción, y decidió, complacido, que lo que había visto no la había decepcionado.

De haber tenido más tiempo y de no necesitarlo con tantas ansias dentro de ella, en ese mismo momento se hubiera bajado de la mesa y le hubiera hecho una mamada, pero desde luego, no era el momento, así que se limitó en desabrochar sus propios pantalones con rapidez. Klaus al verla se encargó del problema por sí mismo, quitándoselos de un rápido movimiento, sin molestarse en quitarle los zapatos primero, aunque se llevó uno de por medio con el rápido tirón, arrancándole una carcajada a Caroline. Él sin embargo, no rió, y se dedicó a desabrocharle el sujetador y quitárselo del medio.

La respiración se le cortó al ver sus cremosos y perfectos pechos. No eran exageradamente grandes, pero tampoco eran demasiado pequeños, eran _perfectos_. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan magnífica como Caroline.

– Me quitas el aliento, amor – fue todo lo que dijo antes de meterse uno de sus pezones en la boca y arrancarle un grito.

_A la mierda si Stefan los escuchaba._

Así sabría a quien pertenecía Caroline.

A medida que lamía y mordía el pezón mientras masajeaba el pecho libre con la mano, los gemidos y jadeos de Caroline iban aumentando de intensidad y llenando la habitación.

– ¡Klaus!

El híbrido después de decidir que su propio nombre entre sus labios era su nuevo sonido favorito del mundo se aferró a la diminuta prenda que cubría la parte más intima y que más le interesaba de Caroline en esos momentos, y en un rápido movimiento, se la quitó.

La vampira rodeó con firmeza la cintura del híbrido con sus piernas, acercándolo más a ella, y cuando notó la erección presionarse contra su muslo derecho soltó un suspiro y volvió a robarle un beso, con tanta lengua que apenas notaron los labios del otro. Finalmente juntos, guiaron la erección de Klaus donde ambos más la querían, haciéndolos gemir al mismo tiempo.

Klaus incorporó a Caroline mejor sobre la mesa para darle libertad con sus movimientos y al instante empezó un ritmo ya rápido desde el principio, sumergiéndose lo más profundo en ella y retirándose después dejando solo la punta entre sus húmedos pliegues.

Murmuró una maldición entre dientes y aumentó aun más el ritmo. Caroline, se aferró a los brazos y hombros de Klaus, clavándole las uñas y dejando marcas sangrantes aun y a pesar de que llevara puesta su camiseta. El maldito sabía perfectamente donde tenía que tocar para hacerla gemir y donde para hacerla gritar, y ella ya estaba empezando a odiar el hecho de que estuviera empezando a conocer tan bien su cuerpo. Pero sobretodo, odió que él la encendiera como ninguna otra persona antes había hecho.

En un momento, segundos o minutos después, Klaus volvió a reclamar sus labios y de nuevo se besaron sin pausa, buscando dominar el uno al otro en el beso luchando por el control.

Caroline no podría decir en que momento Klaus la levantó de la mesa y la puso contra la pared, embistiéndola como un completo animal y aun más rápido que antes (¿Acaso era eso posible?) después de eso no duraron mucho más, y cuando Caroline tocó el cielo soltó un grito desgarrador abrazándose a él. Al notar como las paredes vaginales de Caroline lo estrechaban y como vibraba entre sus brazos, no pudo resistir más y se dejó ir con un gruñido inhumano.

Stefan a esas alturas debería estar escuchando música con sus auriculares puestos para evitar imágenes indeseadas. Ante ese pensamiento, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Caroline y ella al igual que él, aun no habiendo llegado al estado _''Oh Dios mío que acabo de hacer''_ , sonrió y acarició en un gesto dulce su cabello rubio y húmedo por la sudor.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon pisadas. Después de compartir una mirada rápida entre ellos (la de Caroline de horror, la de Klaus de fastidio) ambos se dispusieron a vestirse a velocidad vampírica. Para cuando la puerta se había abierto y Stefan apareció con expresión interrogadora, ya se encontraban completamente recuperados y con sus ropas puestas. A pesar de estar arrugadas, estaban en su lugar correcto.

El suelo, sin embargo, estaba repleto de papeles y en el aire se olía a sexo. Resultaba evidente lo que acababa de pasar en esa habitación.

– Sabemos donde encontrar al aquelarre – Klaus fue el primero en romper el silencio.

– Bien… – murmuró Stefan confuso. Y Caroline rápidamente empezó a caminar hacia la salida con las mejillas encendidas y el pelo revuelto.

Klaus sonrió orgulloso.

Stefan desde luego no había estado escuchando música con sus auriculares puestos y había oído desde la otra punta de la casa sonidos sospechosos, pero no dijo nada. Y a pesar de que reparó en los papeles esparcidos por el suelo y en la sonrisa victoriosa del híbrido, si él mismo había llegado a una conclusión evidente esa tarde, nunca habló del tema.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan es adorable guardándole a Caroline el secreto. Ella tiene mucha suerte de tener a su hermanito al lado :)<strong>


	4. - K

**Dedicado a Dovina, Angelito97-Delena y Alleina Parker-Salvatore por apoyar la idea y porque llevan siglos esperando a que escriba este one shot inspirado en un gif creado por Satán.**

**Resumen: ****Caroline recibe cierto mensaje de un tal ''K'' con un vídeo… muy _poco decente_. En lugar de borrar el contacto y bloquearlo, se descubre a sí misma divertida y curiosa.**

* * *

><p>Cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar encima de la mesa, Caroline dio un salto en la silla en la que estaba sentada en esos momentos y cogió el objeto antes de que se cayera al suelo. Tenía que hacer algo con esa maldita manía suya de dejar el móvil en el borde de la mesa. Después de dar un trago a su zumo de naranja, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla y desbloqueó el móvil solo para descubrir un nuevo mensaje de whatsapp.<p>

Frunció el ceño. Número desconocido.

Tras abrir la lista de contactos agregados de whatsapp, lo descubrió como el más reciente. Ignoró los múltiples mensajes de Stefan que tenía sin leer y abrió los del número desconocido.

_''He pensado que te gustaría ver esto ;)_

_- K.''_

Y más abajo, un vídeo.

Eso era todo.

La imagen que se veía en el vídeo era negra, así que no tuvo ninguna pista de que podría tratarse. Duraba nueve segundos, lo cual la dejó algo confusa. Otra persona hubiera cerrado la conversación e ignorado el vídeo, pero Caroline era una persona demasiado curiosa para hacer eso, así que tras dar un nuevo trago a su zumo, abrió el vídeo.

La imagen era borrosa al principio, no por la calidad de la cámara, sino porque en ella habían gotas de agua y mucha humedad. Caroline observó con curiosidad como algo se movía en el fondo de color blanco. Justo en el momento en el que reparó en que se trataban de cortinas, estas se abrieron y un Klaus mojado y muy desnudo salió de la ducha.

Escupió todo el zumo.

Por algún motivo – le gustaba pensar que era por el shock – siguió viendo el vídeo. Los siguientes seis segundos trataban sobre Klaus pasándose la toalla por el pelo, secándoselo de una manera que cualquier mujer (y muchos hombres) describirían como _jodidamente sexy_. Excepto… Caroline, claro.

Al terminar, Klaus se ató la toalla a la cintura para finalmente salir del baño con toda la tranquilidad y la inocencia del mundo, como si no acabara de grabar un vídeo _SOBRE ÉL DESNUDO._

Caroline se mordió el labio inferior sin saber como reaccionar a eso. Al cabo de unos segundos, decidió que estaba enfadada, así que rápidamente escribió su respuesta.

_''En serio? que demonios pasa contigo?''_

No quedándose satisfecha, siguió escribiendo.

_''tú eres IDIOTA? COMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO ENVIARME ESA ABERRACIÓN?''_

Con cara de disgusto borró el vídeo de su móvil y lo dejó caer a un lado de la mesa en un gesto desdeñoso. Nada más tocar la mesa, éste empezó a vibrar nuevamente. Caroline, poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo volvió a coger. Al desbloquear la pantalla descubrió un nuevo mensaje del mismo contacto.

_''Tengo más vídeos para pasarte si quieres, amor ;) lamento la calidad, la humedad de la ducha no me ha hecho justicia. Debo asumir que te ha gustado?''_

Se acabó.

Rápidamente cerró la conversación y buscó el número de Klaus en su agenda. Se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo número, así que asumió que se lo había cambiado. No supo si iba a funcionar el antiguo, pero de todos modos lo llamó. Ni de coña iba a agregar el nuevo número a la agenda de contactos.

Estaba furiosa. Se iba a enterar ese estúpido híbrido de por donde se podía meter sus _para-nada-sensuales_ vídeos.

Klaus contestó al segundo tono y su voz sonó sorprendida.

– ¿Amor?

– ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para enviarme esa asquerosidad? ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Ugh! me resultas repulsivo.

Klaus tardó varios segundos en responder.

– Amor, no sé si te sigo.

Ella levantó las cejas aun sabiendo que él no podía verla.

– _SERIOUSLY?_

– Caroline… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho esta vez para recibir tu _amistosa_ llamada? Lo siento si han mordido a alguno de tus amigos, pero te aseguro que yo no he tenido nada que ver. Y creo recordar que llené una bolsa con mi sangre por si volvía a ocurrir un incidente con un hombre lobo.

Ella no podía estar más sorprendida.

– Klaus, me acabas de enviar un vídeo DE TI DESNUDO.

El silencio que voló entre ellos la hizo sentir incomoda. Luego de un tiempo, la respuesta de Klaus la sorprendió más de lo que ya estaba.

– Yo no te he enviado ningún vídeo.

– ¿Qué? – Caroline frunció el ceño sin dar crédito a lo que oía – ¡Oh, claro! ¡Y va a resultar que el tal ''K'' que me ha enviado el vídeo es en realidad Damon que se coló en tu cuarto de baño mientras tú te duchabas y te grabó sin que te dieras cuenta! – Caroline sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que Klaus se había vuelto a quedar sin habla. ¿Por qué mierda no respondía? – ¿Klaus? ¿Sigues ahí? ¡Klaus!

Le pareció escuchar algo crujir y rápidamente se apartó el móvil de la oreja, observándolo extrañada. Había sonado como si alguien estuviera estrujando un objeto – o más bien, como si Klaus hubiera apretado el móvil con una fuerza inhumana debido a la rabia – Después de volver a preguntar por él, esta vez más preocupada, Klaus colgó.

No entendía nada, pero no por eso dejaba de estar enfadada, así que con el ceño aun fruncido cogió el plato de galletas que iba a ser su merienda y subió a su cuarto. Al llegar encendió el televisor y se tumbó en la cama con el plato de galletas de chocolate en el regazo. Cogió una y la mordió. El gemido fue casi orgásmico.

En ese momento, el móvil vibró.

Esta vez era un nuevo número desconocido.

Caroline decidió que iba a ir hasta Nueva Orleans solo para darle una patada a Klaus en los huevos si se había atrevido a enviarle otro vídeo atroz. Al mirar el mensaje se sintió aliviada de ver que no venía con ningún archivo conjunto, ni foto ni vídeo. Todo cuanto decía era:

_''Mierda Caroline, me debes un puto móvil nuevo''_

Frunció el ceño.

_''De que estás hablando?''_

_''Por que se lo has dicho? No tenías por que decírselo a él! Si querías un nuevo vídeo solo tenias que habérmelo pedido!''_

Decírselo a él.

Caroline de pronto entendió. Klaus había respondido a su llamada sin tener ni idea de nada.

K.

Solo conocía a cuatro personas que empezaran por la letra K y tres de ellas estaban muertas. Pero solo una podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que el híbrido para permitirse esconder el móvil en algún rincón del baño.

_''Kol?''_

_''El mismo'' _finalizaba el mensaje con un emoticono de un guiño.

_''Se supone que tu estas muerto!''_

_''también se supone que las rubias son tontas y fijate que rápido has sacado conclusiones.''_

Antes de que pudiera contestar a eso con un insulto, Kol volvió a escribir.

_''Mierda Caroline, se ha puesto como una fiera. Me ha quitado mi móvil a la fuerza y al ver el mensaje que te he enviado… joder, te juro que por un momento he pensado que iba a meterme el móvil por el culo pero en cambio lo ha estrellado contra la pared. Y mierda, me gustaba mi puto móvil nuevo.''_

De pronto entendió porque le hablaba desde un nuevo número en vez de usar el anterior con el que le había escrito. Casi estaba por reírse, cuando vio la pantalla de su móvil cambiar. Una nueva llamada entrante. En el centro de la pantalla podía leer KLAUS.

Mierda.

Sabiendo que si lo pensaba mucho iba a acabar apagando el móvil, respondió a la llamada. Tenía que admitir que una parte de ella se estaba divirtiendo con el asunto. Kol tenía que estar muy mal de la cabeza para hacer algo así.

– ¿Klaus?

– Caroline. – su tono cortante indicaba que seguía cabreado. – Lo siento por… _eso_. Pero te aseguro que yo no te lo he enviado. Si me dejas explicarme…

– Sé que ha sido Kol.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido de un cristal partiéndose. Se imaginó por un momento a Klaus lanzando cosas contra la pared y se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír.

– ¡Ese imbécil!

– Bueno, no deberías estar tan enfadado. Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que había dicho y darse una bofetada mentalmente, Klaus respondió incrédulo.

– ¿Qué no ha sido para tanto? ¡Ha grabado un vídeo sobre mí saliendo en pelotas de la puta ducha! ¿Qué no es para tanto?

– Bueno… no.

Después de unos segundos en los que Klaus no contestó, Caroline pudo empezar a arrepentirse seriamente de haber dicho eso. Dos veces.

_Imbécil._

– ¿Ah, no?

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa de Klaus desde el otro lado de la línea.

El rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación la asustaba. Era demasiado incluso hasta para ella, así que de la forma más cobarde, colgó el móvil.

Se quedó observando la pantalla fijamente, sabiendo que lo mejor era apagarlo y olvidarse del móvil en tres o cuatro meses. Pero no lo hizo. Y esperó el mensaje de Klaus que no tardó en llegar.

_''¿Por qué me has colgado, amor?''_

Por supuesto no le sorprendió que Klaus escribiera correctamente en whatsapp. Por supuesto un vampiro milenario no iba a ser del tipo que escribe con ''ola nenaH''

_''Elena. Está con la oreja puesta al otro lado de la habitación y no tengo ningún interés de que se entere con quien estoy hablando.''_

No coló. Desde luego que no coló.

_''Claro que sí''_

Casi pudo verlo sonreír con esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante que tanto odiaba y le gustaría borrarle a golpes.

_''Entonces, ¿no ha sido tan malo el vídeo? ¿Qué parte ha sido tu favorita?''_

Caroline levantó una ceja y sonrió antes de responder.

_''la parte en la que te tapabas con la toalla''_

_''muy graciosa''_

Sonrió aun más con su respuesta.

_''yo estaba pensando en la parte en la que me seco el pelo con ella, muchas mujeres encuentran ese gesto atractivo en un hombre''_

_''esa parte fue la más repugnante''_

_''En el bosque no parecías repugnada por mi anatomía''_

Estaba pisando un terreno peligroso y lo sabía, así que decidió no responder a eso y cambió el tema de conversación.

_''Kol ha dicho que puede enviarme más videos como ese, no te preocupa eso? Que tenga más videos horrendos escondidos?''_

_''¿Horrendos? Creía que no eran tan malos.''_

Mierda. Klaus sabía por que camino tirar para hablar de lo que de verdad le interesaba.

_''Vale. Admito que lo de la ducha no ha hecho tanto daño a la vista. Contento?''_

_''Mucho''_

Capullo.

Antes de poder responder a eso, la llegada de un nuevo mensaje la despistó. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de quien era.

Kol.

_''entonces, no te ha gustado el vídeo?''_

_''no''_

_''Lastima, le grabé un día un audio de voz mientras tenía un sueño erótico contigo, quizá ese te guste más''_

Caroline se atragantó con la galleta que se estaba comiendo.

_''NO''_

_''Oh, sí''_

Klaus volvía a insistir con más mensajes, pero por el momento los ignoró. La conversación que estaba teniendo ahora con Kol le interesaba más.

_''Klaus no tiene sueños eróticos conmigo''_

A esas alturas Caroline no podía dejar de reírse.

Kol respondió en menos de diez segundos.

_''Bueno, quizá pude confundirme, pero normalmente si oyes a una persona gemir como un oso en celo mientras se remueve en la cama y gime ''¡oh, sí, Caroline, sí!'' lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza es que es un sueño erótico._

Caroline se desternilló de la risa imaginándose la escena.

_''Te lo paso?''_ - escribió y añadió al lado un emoticono de un sol inquietante, con cara de pervertido.

_''NO GRACIAS.''_

Tras decir eso cerró la conversación y volvió a abrir la que compartía con el otro hermano pervertido. Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de todos los mensajes que le había dejado.

_''amor, si te ha gustado el vídeo de Kol, no tienes porque pedir que te envíe todas las cosas sucias que guarda en su móvil sobre mi''_ Caroline se sintió un tanto incómoda leyendo esa parte, pero lo ignoró y siguió leyendo _''sabes que puedes pedírmelo directamente a mí. Te enviaré obscenidades muy encantado''_

_''¿Amor?''_

_''Sabes, debería sentirme ofendido porque estés ignorándome por hablar con mi hermano''_

Caroline sonrió al leer ese último mensaje.

_''Celoso de tu hermano pequeño, Klaus?''_

_''no realmente. Sé que estáis hablando de mi así que no estoy especialmente celoso''_

_''das por hecho muy rápido que estamos hablando de ti''_

_''ilumíname. ¿Cual es vuestro tema de conversación si no soy yo?''_

_''hablamos sobre osos''_

Vio por lo menos tres veces aparecer y desaparecer el ''Klaus está escribiendo''. Después de un minuto sin escribir nada, volvió a hacerlo. Caroline estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. En ese minuto había mandado a callar a Kol dos veces después de que insistiera en enviarle el audio de voz que tenía guardado.

Para sorpresa suya, Klaus volvió a dejar de escribir, y en cambio su pantalla volvió a mostrar una llamada entrante.

Estaba jodida. ¿Qué clase de persona descerebrada sería capaz de contestar a esa llamada? Estaba jugando con fuego y Caroline lo sabía muy bien, que si respondía a la llamada iba a quemarse, y ya ni hablar de si sus amigos alguna vez llegaban a enterarse de eso. Damon se lo repetiría día y noche. Aun seguía haciendo chistes sobre bosques y hablando de lo calentito que se estaba en el de Mystic Falls. Mierda, si aun le preguntaba como le iba a ''Ken'' en Nueva Orleans.

Estaría jodida sin llegar a dudas. Pero en esos momentos Caroline estaba segura de que ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca para oír la conversación. Si respondía nadie iba a acabar enterándose... Bueno, a excepción de Kol que seguro que estaba con el oído puesto en la puerta de la habitación de Klaus. Pero...

A la mierda.

Y sí, Caroline lo mandó todo a la mierda, así que cuando Klaus la llamó por segunda vez, ella contestó. Y al menos durante una hora y media, no cortó la llamada.


	5. Seven years

**Después de siete largos años gobernando Nueva Orleans, Klaus por fin se reune con su reina.**

* * *

><p>Siete años. Ni más ni menos. Ese fue el intervalo de tiempo que pasó desde que él dejó Mystic Falls hasta que ella decidió ir en su búsqueda a Nueva Orleans– la que según Caroline había oído, era ahora su ciudad– <em>De ambos, <em>él le había dicho la noche anterior mientras le hacía el amor, besando y acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, entre gemidos y silenciosos suspiros, a la vez que le prometía el mundo entero y hablaba de la eternidad que compartirían. Juntos.

Ahora, Nueva Orleans tenía una nueva reina.

No obstante, aquello no fue fácil para Caroline. La de ir en su busca no fue una decisión que podía tomarse de la noche a la mañana. No era correcto. Al fin y al cabo, Klaus seguía siendo el mismo que puso la vida de sus amigos en peligro en más de una ocasión y acabó con la vida de Jenna y Carol Lockwood. Acostarse con él fue un completo error. A través de los años se había recriminado a sí misma una y mil veces lo que había hecho en el bosque, por ser tan estúpida y no pensar claramente. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pensar con coherencia si cada vez que lo tenía cerca su corazón se aceleraba y su mente se nublaba?

Todo en cuanto pudo pensar en aquel instante fue en besarlo, en como se sentirían sus labios presionados contra los suyos. Era el fruto del pecado y ella estaba tentada en probarlo. Y al igual que Eva hizo una vez, ella acabó cayendo. Fue un error. Sin lugar a dudas era un error. Pero en aquel entonces ningún error antes cometido le había parecido más _correcto_.

Caroline hizo el esfuerzo de enterrar sus pensamientos sobre el híbrido en lo más profundo de su mente para olvidarse de él. Quizá solo así podría perdonarse a sí misma por lo ocurrido aquel día.

Falló en el intento.

Desde que él se había ido, no pasaba un solo día en el que Caroline no hubiera pensado en él. En sus besos, sus caricias y la intensidad de su mirada puesta en ella.

''_Tal vez un día, en un año, o incluso en un siglo aparezcas frente a mi puerta y me dejes mostrarte lo que el mundo tiene por ofrecer''_

Fueron las palabras que él le había dicho en una ocasión y que en los últimos siete años no habían dejado de reproducirse en su mente, cobrando cada día más y más fuerza, ese deseo de dejar atrás su pueblo natal e iniciar su recorrido alrededor del mundo, esa _necesidad _de volver a verlo, cada vez se hacía mayor. Y el tiempo, lo que ella creía que era el factor que necesitaba para olvidarlo, jugó en su contra y a favor de Klaus.

No, ella no había podido olvidarlo.

El híbrido sonrió por la mañana viendo a la vampiresa dormir liada en sus sábanas. – en mitad de la noche al parecer habían empezado una lucha por el dominio de las sábanas y la almohada. A Klaus desde luego no le sorprendió que ella se hubiera salido con la suya incluso dormida – Grabó a fuego esa imagen en su mente, pues llevaba años deseando verla así; con su pelo rubio revuelto después de una noche apasionada, las sábanas blancas de su cama envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo y una sonrisa satisfecha bailando en sus labios.

Ella era la viva imagen de una diosa.

Siguiendo un impulso, apartó con dos dedos el pelo que caía sobre su hombro. Al quedar la blanquecina piel expuesta, Klaus se inclinó y besó su clavícula.

Ese gesto causó una reacción en la vampiresa, que soltó un ruidito y se giró hacia el aun con los ojos cerrados. Su nueva pose le daban una buena visión de su pecho desnudo. Klaus apartó la mirada cuando sintió como se endurecía.

Estaba claro que solo ella podía ponerlo en ese estado con tanta facilidad. Klaus frunció el ceño al darse cuenta.

Y entonces Caroline abrió los ojos.

Las emociones que fueron recorriendo su rostro no pasaron desapercibidas por el híbrido. Mientras ella lo miraba, había visto su cara pasar por distintas emociones, primero vino la confusión, luego la sorpresa y finalmente… nada. Mantuvo una expresión neutra que no dejaba entre ver absolutamente nada, ninguna emoción ni ninguna pista sobre lo que estaba pensando.

Después de unos aproximadamente ocho segundos que parecieron eternos, Caroline habló.

– Me has despertado.

Klaus pareció sorprendido. _¿Acaso era eso todo cuanto tenía que decir?_

– ¿Te he despertado?

– Sí, me has despertado. ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó indignada levantando la cabeza para ver el reloj situado en la pared – _Ugh_... Ni se te ocurra despertarme en al menos dos horas más.

Caroline había fruncido el ceño y se había vuelto a acomodar en la cama, cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda. Klaus sonrió y sus hoyuelos aparecieron.

– ¿Debo asumir entonces que no te arrepientes de lo de anoche?

La vampira se volvió nuevamente hacia él, esta vez con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Por qué iba a arrepentirme?

Klaus sonrió.

– Digamos que una parte de mi estaba segura de que te arrepentirías de esto por la mañana.

– ¿Y te acostaste conmigo de todos modos? – Aquello lo dejó sin palabras. Klaus abrió la boca y la cerró en varias ocasiones, incapaz de contestar a aquello. Caroline sin embargo, forzó una sonrisa. – ¿Me prometiste todas esas cosas pensando que a la mañana siguiente me esfumaría?

Klaus la miró serio entonces.

– Fui honesto con mis promesas, amor. Todo cuanto dije iba en serio. Quedarte conmigo o no es tu decisión.

Caroline debería estar ofendida. Al fin y al cabo llevaba SIETE largos años pensando en aparecerse o no en su puerta. La decisión no fue algo que tomarse a la ligera. No había decidido ir a buscarlo a Nueva Orleans solo para esfumarse a la mañana siguiente después de haber hecho el amor.

Pero, de todos modos, sabía que el híbrido tenía grandes problemas de confianza y auto estima, así que en vez de fruncir el ceño como debería haber hecho, simplemente sonrió y volvió a darle la espalda, acomodando mejor su cabeza en la almohada que le había robado durante la noche.

– Tienes razón. Entonces será mejor que lo piense.

Klaus se indignó.

– ¿Pensarlo? ¿Acaso vas a pensar en si vas a irte o no? ¡¿Después de lo de anoche?!

– Sí – dijo simplemente – al fin y al cabo solo aparecí en tu puerta buscando una sesión de sexo híbrido-vampiro. Ahora que lo he conseguido tengo que pensar en si quiero o no quedarme contigo.

Klaus por fin entendió.

– Amor… no me refería a eso.

– No, Klaus, no te molestes en darme explicaciones. Ya lo he entendido.

– Caroline…

– ¿Quién dice que ahora mismo no estoy procesando lo que acaba de pasar? – Preguntó abruptamente, mirandolo una vez más y logrando confundir al híbrido – Es muy pronto y tengo sueño. Quizá mi mente aun no haya procesado la información de lo que ocurrió anoche, y cuando por fin lo haga pueda llegar a arrepentirme y decidir que todo fue un error, así que me vestiré y te dejaré aquí tirado.

Aquello lo hizo sonreír.

_Así que ese era el juego que llevaban..._

Sin borrar su sonrisa en ningún momento, atrajo el cuerpo de Caroline hacia el suyo cogiéndola de la cintura y la besó en los labios.

Caroline respondió al beso al principio, pero rápidamente lo rompió y se apartó de él.

– Ah, ah. Aun no he dormido mis ocho horas diarias. Sigo teniendo sueño.

– Amor, estuvimos toda la noche despiertos... – Le recordó él con una sonrisa nada inocente.

– Razón de más para dormir un par de horas más.

Klaus rió y volvió a robarle un beso rápido. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Klaus se incorporó encima de ella, haciéndole saber lo excitado que estaba.

Ver la cara de _su_ Caroline sonrojarse lo hizo reír. Le parecía gracioso como después de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior aun podía llegar a sonrojarse al sentir su desnudez.

– Así que puedes llegar a arrepentirte por lo de anoche. Quizá pueda persuadirte para hacer que te quedes aquí conmigo...

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, Klaus bajó la cabeza y capturó su pezón derecho entre sus labios. Caroline soltó un ruidito por la sopresa, pero no fue uno de rechazo, todo lo contrario, lo instó a acariciar su pecho libre con la mano. Lo apretó un poco, arrancándole un gemido plancentero a la rubia. Klaus sonrió y capturó entre sus dientes el pezón endurecido para darle después un pequeño tirón que la dejó jadeante.

Mirándola a los ojos, le sonrió ampliamente antes de liberar su pezón. Jugó con su lengua sobre él durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

– ¿Te has arrepentido ya de lo de anoche, amor?

– Mmm. – Fue la única contestación de Caroline, que separó gustosamente las piernas para darle al híbrido libertad para acomodarse entre ellas.

Klaus sonrió como un lobo. Caroline sintió ganas de golpearlo.

– Borra esa estúpida sonrisa tuya, debo estar en shock.

Esta vez soltó una carcajada y ella acabó también riéndose con él. Aun estaban sonriendo cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Ambos entendieron que lo que había entre ellos estaba lejos de ser una noche de sexo salvaje. Había mucho más detrás de todo aquello, una eternidad que los aguardaba. Los dos estaban al corriente de los sentimientos del otro; ahora solo tenían que dar el siguiente paso.

Fue Klaus el primero en separarse y mirarla con un brillo especial en su mirada.

Caroline pocas veces lo había visto tan vulnerable. Recordó el momento en el que le dijo que sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, y tiempo después, en el bosque, cuando él esperaba con miedo su confesión.

La vulnerabilidad que reflejaba su mirada era casi la misma.

Miedo. Caroline en ese momento entendió que Klaus estaba asustado.

– ¿Prometes que no te irás?

Y era eso. A Klaus le atemorizaba la idea de que lo abandonara después de que le hubiera abierto el corazón.

Mirándolo a los ojos, la respuesta llegó a ella como un secreto, uno que solo podía revelar a él:

– Lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>FEELS. <strong>

**Si alguna se ha quedado con ganas de hot hybrid sex en el siguiente capítulo habrá una sesión sexy *sonríe con inocencia* esta semana voy a actualizar muchísimo, así que Klaroline no os va faltar :)**


	6. Hope

**3x11. Esa noche después de salvarle la vida, Klaus le hizo dos regalos a Caroline.**

* * *

><p>Aquella vampiresa captó su atención en el mismo momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en ella. La primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron ambos estaban en la clase de ciencias, dentro del instituto de Mystic Falls. Fueron tan solos unos segundos, pero suficientes para que Klaus pudiera apreciar su belleza. El original acababa de matar al novio de la chica para convertirlo en híbrido. Por primera vez la transición había funcionado y no podía sentirse más dichoso. Después de tanto tiempo las cosas por fin empezaban a salir como él quería. ¿Cómo quejarse? Acababa de activar su parte de hombre lobo, tenía la capacidad de crear más híbridos y ahora lo único que le faltaba era la sangre de la réplica. Era cuestión de tiempo, a ella también la conseguiría, por las buenas o por las malas.<p>

Fue cuando entró en el aula donde Caroline, Elena y Matt esperaban la llegada del híbrido original, cuando vio de reojo a la vampiresa rubia observarlo con total sorpresa.

Sin duda no había sido lo que ella se esperaba.

Quizá se lo imaginó más viejo, pensó con una sonrisa. No la culpaba. No podía culpar a nadie más que a su madre por ponerle un nombre tan antiguo y a su parecer tan poco atractivo.

La segunda vez que se vieron Klaus pudo apreciarla mejor. Ella reía mientras conversaba con sus amigas en una fiesta. Tyler, al lado de Klaus, observó con celosía como su creador y mentor le daba un repaso de cuerpo entero a su chica. Fue entonces cuando Klaus decidió que debía tenerla. Solo una probada, y después se desharía de ella como un juguete usado. Eligió la opción más fácil para planear un encuentro con la rubia a solas.

Ordenó a Tyler que la mordiera.

Cuando el chico llegó a la noche siguiente con lágrimas en los ojos a suplicarle que le diera su sangre a Caroline Klaus sonrió complacido. No perdió ni un solo segundo y en un parpadeo, haciendo uso de la velocidad vampírica, se plantó en casa de la rubia.

Liz, a pesar del odio que le profesaba, le permitió la entrada a su hogar dado que era la única persona capaz de salvar a su hija. Fue entonces cuando tuvo total libertad para entrar en el cuarto de Caroline, a solas. Y en ese momento la vio tendida sobre su cama. La luz que la hacía brillar día y noche se estaba apagando lentamente, sus ojos estaban secos y libres de lágrimas, y su expresión totalmente falta de sentimiento.

Ella ya parecía haber aceptado su muerte.

Por un momento, se sintió culpable.

Caroline lo miró al darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien en la habitación. No le importó verlo parado en el umbral de la puerta, supuso que estaría ahí para matarla. De nada le serviría huir, hiciera lo que hiciera esa noche iba a acabar muerta de todas formas. No iba a suplicar por su vida. Ella se llevaría su orgullo y dignidad a la tumba.

Pero Klaus no la mató esa noche.

Hizo exactamente lo contrario. Cuando se sentó en su cama y empezó a hablarle de todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle, le dio vida, esperanza. El mensaje que transmitió logró su objetivo: hizo que Caroline deseara aferrarse a la vida como nunca antes había hecho. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vivir y de recorrer el mundo como en ese entonces.

Era curioso, la persona que tantas vidas había robado y que amenazaba con asesinar a todos sus amigos fue el único que le hizo abrir los ojos. Fascinada, escuchó con atención cada palabra que salió de la boca de su peor enemigo.

En los siguientes días ella no entendería la razón, daría por hecho que tan solo quería usarla en algún plan retorcido suyo para volverla en contra de sus amigos. Klaus, por otra parte, creería que tan solo le había salvado la vida y dado esa charla para lograr que lo viera con otros ojos y así poder acostarse con ella en un futuro. Pero iba más allá de eso. Pronto ambos se darían cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban. El híbrido se enamoraría de la vampiresa, y ella descubriría que había más de él de lo que dejaba ver al resto del mundo.

Caroline a la mañana siguiente despertó sintiendo una leve molestia. Pero a pesar de que el veneno de hombre lobo dejaba secuelas como el dolor, la herida de su cuello se había curado por completo. En su escritorio encontró una caja con una nota. La caligrafía era perfecta, con la elegancia propia de un ser con muchos años de experiencia en ese mundo lleno de secretos y misterios.

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_Klaus._

Dentro encontró el brazalete más hermoso que había visto nunca. Lo miró con la confusión plasmada en el rostro. No lo entendía.

Klaus, observándola desde el exterior a través de la ventana, esbozó una sonrisa.

Aquel día le hizo dos regalos, pero de ambos, el que más valor guardaba no fue el brazalete.

Fue el otro que le otorgó: esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>He vuelto... y no, no tengo excusas. Solo falta de inspiración y ganas. Pero no volveré a desaparecer tanto tiempo.<strong>


End file.
